starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Star Wars Resistance was announced on April 26, 2018. It will consist of twenty-one episodes and twelve shorts. It debuted on October 7, 2018 on the Disney Channel with "The Recruit", and will conclude on March 17, 2019 with "No Escape: Part 2". Synopsis Poe and BB-8 assign Kaz to the Colossus, where he meets a cast of colorful new aliens, droids and creatures. While undercover to spy on the growing threat of the First Order, Kaz works as a mechanic and lives with Poe’s old friend Yeager — a veteran pilot who operates a starship repair shop run by his crew: Tam, Neeku and a battered old astromech called Bucket. Credits Cast Main * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself Supporting * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Antony Del Rio as Kel * Bob Bergen as Bibo * Bobby Moynihan as Orka, Yani * Carolyn Hennesy as General Leia Organa * Cherami Leigh as Mia Gabon * Dave Filoni as Bo Keevil * David Shaughnessy as Drell * Dee Bradley Baker as Glem, Grevel, Egdir, Skreek * Donald Faison as Hype Fazon * Elijah Wood as Jace Rucklin * Eric Bauza as Gorrak Wiles * Frank Welker as Chelidae * Fred Tatasciore as Bolza Grool, Orthog, Narb * Gary Anthony Williams as Kragan Gorr, Vic * Greg Proops as Jak Sivrak, Garma * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza, Rolt * Jennifer Hale as Valik * Jim Rash as Flix * John Ennis as Teroj Kee * Jonathan Lipow as Glitch, Hallion Nark, Nod, Tooms, Al, Oplock * Keston John as Marcus Speedstar * Lex Lang as Major Vonreg * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Freya Fenris, 4D-M1N, Jooks * Matthew Wood as Ello Asty * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Nazneen Contractor as Synara San * Nikki SooHoo as Eila * Rachael MacFarlane as Lin Gaava * Sam Witwer as Hugh Sion * Stephen Stanton as Griff Halloran, Namua, Sergeant CS-812 * Steve Blum as Trooper CS-515 * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z * Tzi Ma as Hamato Xiono * and Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron Additional Voices * David Acord * Phil LaMarr Crew * Creator: Dave Filoni * Executive Producer/Supervising Director: Justin Ridge * Executive Producer/Head Writer: Brandon Auman * Executive Producer: Athena Yvette Portillo * Art Director: Amy Beth Christenson * Composer: Michael Tavera * Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor: David Acord * Supervising Sound Editor: Matthew Wood Episodes Shorts Collection Gallery Videos First Look Trailer Meet Team Fireball The Aces Extended Sneak Peek Sneak Peek – Kaz Meets His Match An Idea – "The Triple Dark" Preview Nice Bikes – "Fuel for the Fire" Preview Doza's Secret – "The High Tower" Preview Brat Bounty – "The Children from Tehar" Preview Distress Call – "Signal from Sector Six" Preview Tam's Story – "Synara's Score" Preview Legendary Competition – "The Platform Classic" Preview Are You a Spy? – "Secrets and Holograms" Preview The First Order is Here – "Station Theta Black" Preview Season 1 – Mid-Season Trailer Pay Attention – "Dangerous Business" Preview Something Precious – "The Doza Dilemma" Preview The Colossus is My Platform – "The First Order Occupation" Preview They Want This Station – "The New Trooper" Preview We're Leaving Tomorrow – "The Core Problem" Preview Conspiracy Theory – "The Disappeared" Preview Category:Seasons Category:Season 1